Naruto: Bastard of Titania
by Namikaze88
Summary: What if Erza is older than the rest of her generation including Laxus and was raped at the age of 15 and gave birth to a bastard son? Watch as Naruto Scarlet, bastard son of Titania, try to find his light and mother's love. Will he reach out to the light and became a honorable and just like his mother? or fall into the darkness and follow the path of his father.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- Yo! Welcome to the first official chapter of Naruto:Bastard of Titania! Due to popular demand I will be writing this story down! And for those who follow my main story Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania do not worry as am still writing the next chapter. Now as for Naruto's magic I have decided to let you guys decide on these three types (That are final) I have chosen along with Dark Magic he inherited from his father's side._**

**_-Demon Slayer: Taught Fire Demon Slayer or Wind Demon Slayer bot comes with negative feeling sensory by Kurama, Lord of Makai or Taught Dark Demon Slayer by Zeref under a disguise as a demon.  
><em>**

**_-Chakra Make: 5 basic elements maybe one or two sub element, or Doujutsu: Rinnegan with all its abilities, Sharingan with all forms and abilities, or Byakgan._**

**_-Requip: Apocalypse Knight Set: (You may think Naruto may be to overpowered but read the description of each armor.)_**

**_1-Armor of the Death Knight (Lich King's armor and sword, Frostmourne, and without the helmet.)_**

**_-abilities are mastery over ice based and dark based attacks._**

**_-Not able to rise dead but able to communicate with spirits with Frostmourne._**

**_-If used too long it will absorb the user' soul making them slaves of the Lich King._**

**_2-Armor of the World Breaker (Deathwing's human form along with jaw piece.)_**

**_-abilities are being able to control lava,waken dormant volcanoes, and cause earthquakes._**

**_-Gurthalak, Voice of Deeps, this sword summons tentacles to fight along side its user._**

**_-If used to long user will fall into madness._**

**_3-Armor of War and Conquest: (Just search for the picture of War from Darksiders)_**

**_-Grants immense amount of magic and super strength._**

**_-If used to long user will become corrupted by blood lust that he/she will attack and kill both enemy and ally._**

**_or (I just copied and pasted the following below as this is Monkeydnatsu's idead and suggestion)_**

**_Requip: Armor of the 9:_**

**_1. shukaku armor (sand magic, magnetic magic) with a lance(shukaku lance)  
>armor (fire magic, increase speed) with a blue fire whip<br>armor (strong defense, water magic, increase swimming speed) with shield-like shell  
>4. son goku armor (increase trowing power, lava magic) with dual revolver<br>5. kokuo armor (increase strength, steam magic) with a claymore sword  
>6. saiken armor (produce acid bubble, poison magic) with dual daggers<br>7. chomei armor (can fly, wind magic) with a bow  
>8. gyuki armor (ink magic, increase chagrin power(like the juggernaut)) with a war hammer<br>9. kurama armor (negative emotion sensing, healing factor, fox fire) with a blood red katana sword  
>the armors are only half-strong without the respective weapon<br>and on each armor & weapon is inscribe a symbol and when all 9 armor and 9 weapons are togeter a map will appear that will lead to the last and most powerful bijuu armor  
>10. shinju armor (negate magic, wood magic, utilize truth-seeking balls) with hagoromo shakujo<em>**

**_so what do you guys think? please vote as I wont be taking anymore ideas. just choose on of the 2 options of each choices._**

**_So now that where done here let us begin!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p>Isolated Forest somewhere in Eastern Fiore, X775<p>

It was a quiet night as creatures of the forest are minding their business and preparing to sleep or hunt.

But the peace was broken when a young woman ran as fast as she could scaring many of the creatures away.

The young woman has beautiful red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a figure that would make most woman jealous and men kill for.

The woman was bloody, as she had cuts everywhere on her upper body and what looked like remnants of armor as all she had up top was a brown bra, she was also wearing a long blue skirt that was almost torn to shreds along with brown boots.

This woman is Erza Scarlet, The Titania, and S-Class mage of her guild Fairy Tail.

She was currently running for life from a...monster...that was what she called the man running after her. It was supposed to be a simple delivery mission of a artifact from a lost era.

She along with 4 different mages from different guilds were assigned by the Magic Council to protect the artifact and the archaeologist from whatever threat they may encounter. The first few days were nothing more than simple bandit attacks and low level dark mages attempting to ambush their group.

But it got worst when a man that the whole continent of Earthland feared appeared and attacked them. The man is...

Minato Namikaze, a man known by many names such as Yellow Flash. But he was known more as the King of Darkness as he is rumored to be the reincarnation of the black wizard Zeref.

One of the wizards in their group got overconfident as they were all S-Class thinking they could take on the King of Darkness.

The man just stood there with a smirk on his face before throwing a pronged knife towards the charging wizards. It all happened so fast as all she she saw was a yellow flash. One second he was several feet away from her, the next he was in front of her as the her allies fell to the round headless.

Of course she refused to surrender and they fought. She gave it all she got yet the man treated her like child's play as he destroyed all her armors swiftly. He then proceeded to lunch her away with a 'Dark Repulse' as he called it and sent her flying deep into the forest.

With no other options she ran hoping to reach a town where she could hopefully call for help but faith was not on her side as Minato who was looking at her with lustful eyes proceeded to chase her rather than letting her go as the man usually let one person go to spread tales about him. But not her ash she knew what he wanted.

And so we find the young Scarlet running scared out of her mind.

'Please to whatever god there may be...Please let me live!' she prayed desperately in her mind. She continued running until,

"**Shadow Ball**!" a voice yelled.

A ball made of pure darkness collided with her stomach and sent her lunching painfully into a tree.

"My, my you gave me a good chase but no one an escape me...you should have known that." a man said.

Erza looked at the shadows that surrounded her in fear and tears were already pouring down her eyes. A footstep caught her attention and she fearfully looked at the direction it was coming from.

Slowly a man in his early 20s came out. He had blonde spiky hair along with two bangs that reached his jawline, he has glowing blue eyes that held no warmness only coldness and barely contained lust. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black combat vest over it along with a black haori with red flames licking the bottom along with black combat boots.

"P-please let m-me go...I...I want to l-live." Erza begged the man. She was a very prideful woman but now that she lost her armor and nearly not enough magic she was extremely vulnerable just like when she was on that tower.

Minato went down on one knee in front of her and caressed her cheek slowly,

"Shh...I won't hurt you in fact I will let you live...All I ask for is..." He trailed off ass his hands went a little lower down her neck.

Erza's eyes widened in fear as she recognized what the man wanted and in an at of pure instinct she headbutted Minato and started running again.

Before she could get out of the clearing she was tackled down by Minato who by now let his lust get the better of him and tarted ripping out whats left of her clothing.

"No! Please no!No!NOOOOOOOOO!"

Her screams where heard throughout the night but no one ever heard her.

* * *

><p>Magnilia Town, 5 days later,<p>

Makarov Dreyar was pacing back and forth in his office in worry.

It has been 2 weeks since the mission he had sent Erza in and had found out 5 days ago that the caravan was ambushed leaving all dead except for Erza who was missing. He had found out it was the King of Darkness himself who had done the deed and knew immediately that it was impossible mission to do unless you were a God of Ishval.

"Master calm down I'm sure she's fine and managed to escape Minato to a town to contact us." GIldarts Clive, the Ace of Fairy Tail said.

"Perhaps...But if so why haven't she contacted us yet?" Makarov asked in worry.

"The area they were in was mostly isolated perhaps she is still on those woods looking fo any form of civilization."

"Maybe so bu..." Makarov was interrupted when Cana Alberona came bursting through the door.

"MASTER! GILDARTS! IT'S ERZA!" She screamed.

In a burst of speed both men came running down the stairs only too look in horror at what they saw.

Erza Scarlet, Strongest Female in the guild, was laying on the floor with only a dirty blanket to cover her almost naked bloody body.

"ERZA! Gildarts hurry! take her to the infirmary! Wakaba! Macao! get Porlyusica now! If she refuses tell her I am ordering her!" Makarov ordered as both men nodded and ran to the old woman's cottage.

Soon the old woman checked over Erza and healed any fractured bone and bruises she had.

Porlyusica told Makarov and Gildarts to send out everyone else as she had something to tell them about Erza's condition.

As soon as everyone left Gildarts jumped the gun.

"What's wrong with her Porlyusica-san?" He asked in worry.

"*Sigh*As I checked over her body I also just her womanhood because of my suspicion of why she would how up all bloody and naked."

"Please don't tel me..." Makarov began as rage formed in his face along with Gildarts.

Porlyusica nodded sadly,

"Yes, she was raped."

Before any of the guys could react Erza woke up screaming and only calmed down when she saw the faces of Makarov, Gildarts, and Porlyusica, she immediately grabbed the small master and cried into his shoulder as the old man whispers sweet nothings into her to calm her down.

Porlyusica looked on in sadness unsure how she should tell this last piece of bad news.

Only Gildarts seem to notice and hesitatingly asked her,

"There more isn't there?"

"Yes. Are you sure you want to hear it now Erza?" As the older woman looked into the Titania's eyes.

Erza seem to gulp before nodding while Makarov grabs her hand.

"You're pregnant." She bluntly says.

Time seem to stop around Erza before she realized the gravity of the situation and began crying before she looked at her stomach angrily.

"C-can you get rid of it?" She asked with almost a look of rage.

"ERZA!" Makarov shouted at her as he flared his power at what his surrogate daughter just asked.

Erza seem to flinch as Makarov calms down,

"I know you're angry Erza but the child growing in you is innocent! It never wanted to be born, and whether you like it or not it is still you're flesh and blood!"

Erza looked a bit ashamed but her eyes hardened.

"Fine...I will keep it but don't expect me to love it like a son..."

Makarov and Porlyusica look at her with disappointment clear in their eyes, they were hoping she would at least love the child.

* * *

><p>9 Months later, October 10th<p>

Erza has battled many foes since she became a mage, but nothing ever prepared her for the pain she was currently experiencing.

"Push Erza! I see the head!" Porlyusica yelled at her.

"Ahgh!" Erza painfully granted.

It took 30 more minutes but the baby was born.

"Whaaa!" It cried as the older woman gave it to Erza.

"It's a boy Erza...Do you want to name it?"

Erza looked at her son that she is holding on to and could see the blue eyes it had...blue eyes like that man who did this to her.

Erza shook her head and gave the baby a blank look. She was going to name the child Jon originally but something came to her in a weird dream the night before. It was a dream about a man with blonde hair and the same blue eyes her son and...sperm donor...had but the difference was the man in her dreams had three lines on each of his cheeks making it look like whiskers, he told her one word,

"Naruto"

And then she woke up and later go to labor.

"Erza...If you don't wa..." Porlyusica began but was cut off.

"Naruto...his name is Naruto...Scarlet." Erza tells the old woman before she falls asleep.

"Naruto...Maelstrom huh..." Makarov stood behind Porlyusica with a soft smile as walks towards the bed to get a better look at the boy.

"I think this can be a start of a good mother-son relationship since she gave little Naruto here her surname...but the thing that bothers me a little bit is who she named the boy after."

Porlyusica rose an eyebrow,

"Who did she name the boy after."

"She named him after a legendary hero that fought the great beast with many tails 3000 years ago...Naruto Uzumaki, Savoir of the Old World."

The old woman's eyes widened. Who hadn't heard of such legendary man since he was considered myth by many...But the great tailed beast which were said to fight alongside this hero still wander the lands today.

"You...you think that this boy was born because of a prophecy?" She asked the old master.

"I'm not sure...But what I do know is that Naruto Scarlet was born for a purpose and whatever it may be we can only pray it's not to fight in anther war like the one that ended the Shinobi Era."

The two stayed silent with grim faces as they look at the mother and son duo who was peacefully sleeping blissfully unaware of the tough road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>5 years later, Magnolia Forest October 10th X780<p>

It has been 5 years sine Naruto Scarlet was born and his life would have been considered great as the guild adores him. But that was nothing to him since he wanted his mother's attention.

Naruto is not like any of the other kids his age. He has spiky blonde hair with red highlights on them and the bluest eyes that seem to glow in the dark. He is also extremely smart for his age being able to talk at 1 and full sentences by 2 and he also had a bit of a loner personality.

When he was born and the Sorcery Magazines found out he was a bastard born from rape. They gave him a title that angered many in Fairy Tail, he was given the title, 'Bastard of Titania' and because of this he was teased and bullied mercilessly by other kids his age which would eventually lead to one incident,

_Flashback:_

_X779_

_Naruto was currently sitting on a bench in Magnolia Park. _

_He is currently sitting down just thinking of what he was going to do as his mother told him to do something before leaving him alone by himself at their house._

_He was approached by a group of kids,_

_"Well, well, well look we got here boys! It's the Titania's bastard!" The leader announced arrogantly while his posse laughed._

_"Leave me alone." Naruto told them as he gave them a look that Mirajane, his honorary aunt, taught him._

_The leader seem to flinch before getting his bravado back,_

_"Little shit! You think you can tell me what to do?!" The leader said in outrage while his little group roared in agreement._

_Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red as dark auras seem to pour off him._

_Naruto always had this dark powerful aura on him when he was sad or very angry as it seem kill anything he wills. Makarov of course trained him in meditation to control his emotions and powers._

_As off now he didn't want to be bothered as he was in a bad mood from his mother leaving him alone without any food in the house._

_"Last chance... . . !" Naruto yelled in rage as the dark aura seem to grow thicker around him._

_"Y-You! ATTACK HIM HE IS JUST ONE GUY!" The leader shouted as he and his group charged._

_Naruto's red pupils seem to glow._

_"I warned you..."_

_'Say...Dark Repulse...' a soft voice told him on his head.' _

_Naruto didn't know why he listened but he did,_

_"**DARK REPULSE**!" _

_A strong dome of dark energies swatted away the bullies sending them flying while Naruto fell on both knees panting heavily._

_Makarov and the rest of the guild witnessed this and immediately ran to him in concern. All except Erza who had a look of outrage on her face as that was on of the moves Minato used to break one of her armor years ago._

_Just as the guild was about to go and help Naruto up Erza went past them and slapped him very hard across the face leaving a mark._

_"Erza!" Mirajane started but was cut off by said woman's glare._

_She turned her attention back to the poor boy who was whimpering and had tears coming down his eyes._

_She felt slight guilt before pushing it away and glaring at her son,_

_"You..WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT MOVE!" Erza screamed_

_"I-I-I d-don't k-know...A-a-a-a voice t-told me t-to say 'dark r-repulse' so I-I did..." Naruto whimpered out of fear._

_Erza's eyes narrowed,_

_"And you listened to It?!" She yelled._

_"Erza I think that's..." Laxus began but was cut off by her,_

_"MIND YOUR'RE OWN DAMN BUSINESS! THIS IS MY SON NOT YOURS!" she screamed at her guild mates who all flinched before turning her attention back to the poor boy._

_"Now...You can't have dinner later and you can't sleep inside the house! Think about what you did. Do you understand me?" Erza says before walking away._

_Makarov, Laxus,and Mirajne along with her siblings approach the poor boy. Naruto upon seeing Mira hugged her crying into her while said girl was holding him tightly. The boy fell asleep in a few minutes._

_"Master...Why is Erza like that? I know Naruto was a...surprise...But she shouldn't treat her own flesh and blood like that." Mira says while her sibling nodded in agreement._

_"The move he used probably reminded her of Namikaze's own attack." Laxus says._

_"*Sigh* Mirajane can you and your siblings take care of Naruto for the night since Erza decided to 'discipline' him." Makarov says._

_"He can! I'm sure Lissanna and Elfman won't mind right?" Mira turns to her siblings who were giving her a thumbs up._

_"Thank you...I will go talk to Erza. Laxus you may go home." Laxus nodded not before patting the sleeping Naruto's head and walking way._

_Flashback End._

The talk Makarov had with Erza seem to mellow her down a bit but she was sill hard on Naruto.

Ever since that incident the Sorcery Magazine found out hat he did and began calling him Fairy Tail's Prince of Darkness mostly due to his mother being the Fairy Queen and who his father is.

The Magic Council tried to get custody of the child but almost the entire Wizard Saints put him under their protection. Only Jose Porla voted to have him turned into a weapon. The Magic Council while outraged backed down knowing they will be destroyed with only one wizard saint supporting them.

Naruto's relationship with Erza had gone down the drain as he hardly ever speaks to her anymore and refuses to acknowledge her as 'Kaa-chan' like he used to only calling her 'Kaa-sama'...he secretly smirks in satisfaction watching her flinch when he addresses her as 'kaa-sama'.

His relationsip with the guild on the other hand was great. Makarov treated him like his own grandchild, Cana, Levy, Jet,Droy,Freed,Bickslow,Lissanna,Elfman,and Evergreen treated him like their siblings. His relationship with Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel was almost close to true brothers as they train treated him like a son bu was hardly around. Mirajane treated him like a son always dotting over him and spoiling him with food and toys she would buy on missions. His relationship with Laxus treated Naruto as son but unlike Gildarts he was around the guild most of the time and always took his time teaching Naruto to control his dark powers and his physical training.

We find our hero waking up from his sleep.

"Agh...damn sun..." He muttered to himself before getting up his bed and getting ready for the day.

After taking a shower and putting on his clothes which consisted of a black tank top, black pants, brown boot, and a black jacket with silver fur linings on its hems. The jacket was a gift from Laxus.

Coming down the stairs he saw his mother,still on her pajamas, eating her usual strawberry cheese cake and drinking tea.

"Kaa-sama." Naruto says as his face morphed into a cold look.

"Naruto..." Erza says with a bit of guilt on her face. She still could never forget Naruto's tearful face when she had slapped him, she had tried on several occasions to approach and apologize to him but she couldn't due to her fear of him hating and leaving her. She soon regretted her decision as Naruto grew to be anti social.

"I'll be going now, I will be training with Natsu and Gray, I will be back later tonight." Naruto says as he was about to walk off Erza calls him.

"Naruto, I made breakfast at least eat something It's not good to train on a empty stomach."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, his mother rarely cooked as she usually ate at the guild and he at Mira's home. He could have refused her but she had a long on her face that was akin to hopeful. They may have a strained relationship but she was still his mother and he would be damned if he saw her sad.

"Fine, I am hungry anyways." Naruto says with a shrug as he sat down a chair across Erza who handed him tea.

The two sat in awkward silence eating, while Naruto was calmly eating his pancakes, Erza was trying to start a decent conversation with her son as she knows he sees Mirajane more of a mother than her.

"So...uh what do you usually train on?" Erza started as she sipped some of her tea.

Naruto looked at her with a surprise look on his face but as quickly as it shows it disappeared,

"Well I usually train my body physically and meditate to control my dark magic as it mainly unleashes upon negative emotion." he tells her calmly with a stoic expression.

"I...See." Erza says with a slightly upset tone since she doesn't want her son to be a emotionless drone. She may not have not taken care of Naruto a lot when he was younger but she still had her maternal instincts for him.

Naruto stands up and looks out the window,

"Hn, still early so I can still start on my warm ups, I will see you later tonight kaa-sama."

Erza nodded and continued eating her cheese cake.

Forest clearing outside Magnolia,

Naruto is currently doing push ups as Natsu nor Gray have yet to arrive. He would have continued but felt dark energies nearby. He decided to investigate.

He got to a clearing and saw a tall man wearing a black haori with red flames licking the bottom.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man.

The man much to Naruto's shocked looked a lot like him. Spiky blonde hair, glowing blue eyed, and pale skin

"My, my I almost thought I saw my own reflection for a minute...Tell me you're name boy." the man asked him.

"Naruto Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Prince of Darkness." Naruto replied proudly, something he got from his mother.

"kukuku...prince of darkness huh?"The man said, 'So this is my seed huh...'

"I told you mine now you tell me yours."

"Minato Namikze..." Minato began,

"The King of Darkness." Naruto finishes as his eyes suddenly began to glow red and dark aura swirling around him.

"Hahahaha! Such power for one as young as yourself...But even you can't hope to defeat me...son." Minato says son in a mocking way.

"Don't under estimate me...father!" Naruto charges forward as Minato stood there in the same spot not moving with a smirk on his face.

"**DARK WAVE**!" Naruto yelled as waves of darkness sped towards Minato.

Minato smiled and held out one arm while muttering a sing word,

"**Dark Shield**." A dark shield formed in front of Minato as Naruto's attack connected but did no damage to the shield.

"Impressive but it seemed you put all your power into that one attack...boy let me show you a real attack."

In a yellow flash he appeared in front of Naruto with a dark spiraling ball on his palm,

"**Shadow Make: Rasengan**!" Naruto screamed in agony as he was sent flying towards a tree only to be caught by a familiar red head.

"You have a lot of nerves showing up here, and harming MY son." Erza says in a deadly tone as her maternal instincts take over, she was currently wearing her normal set of armor. She was on her way to try and make a amends to Naruto ,knowing he was angry at her deep down, by teaching him swordsmanship but when she felt his dark aura she immediately knew something had happened.

"Erza-chan! It's been three years since our 'magical' night..." Minato says mockingly with a smirk as he saw Erza growl at him.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" she yelled at him.

"You know it's getting a bit lonely...I haven't had action in a while...so why don't you be a good girl and give me what I want or your son dies." Minato says with a sick twisted smirk on his face.

Erza was torn, she could fight him and get Naruto killed...or for once be a mother and do what needs to be done to protect Naruto. He was frozen as she didn't know what do do.

"Well...?" Minato asked creating as shadow blaa in his hand and ready to throw it towards the unconscious Naruto.

"I-I.." Erza stuttered

"Well if you're going to..." Before he could finish a fist made of lightning hit him across the face sending him flying.

Erza looked up and saw Laxus along with the whole guild glaring at Minato.

"Ah how cute a whole guild thinking they could take me on." Minato says as dark aura began to swirl around him and his blue eyes turn murderous red.

"I think I wi**ll enjoy killing you all one by one."** Minato's voice changed into a demonic tone as he took at his pronged knives ready to battle.

"I don't think so Minato-san." Makarov said coming from behind the crowd with the local Rune Knight garrison behind him.

"**oh? and why not little man?" **Minato asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Because I have sent word already to the Magic Council, they have dispatched Warren Sequen or #4 as you know him better , along with #3 and as we speak they are already on their way."

Minato's eyes widened knowing that two Gods of Ishval was too much even for him to take.

"Hn, it seems my time here is done, but before that..." He pulls a scroll, "...This contains many of my own dark attacks give it to the boy when he wakes, he is too weak to be know as my son, let alone this 'Prince of Darkness' he calls himself." Minato says with a smirk as he tosses the scroll to Erza who catches it before he disappears in a yellow flash.

Erza was still shocked and a little bit ashamed that she was about to choose her pride and fight instead of defending her child like any mother should. She looks at the scroll on her hands and contemplated whether she should burn it or not. In the end she decided to keep it and give it to Naruto when he was ready.

The night was soon upon Magnolia.

In Erza's house we find her along with Porlyusica, Mirajane, and Makarov checking over Naruto's condition.

"He should be fine with that incredible healing factor of his, he should wake up by tomorrow." Porlyusica said before going home.

"I think it's best if we leave as well Mira, I'm sure Erza is more than capable of taking care of Naruto." Makarov says as Mirajane nods but not before kissing Naruto's forehead.

Erza sighs and looks her son while she brushes away strands of his hair from his face.

"I never really had been a mother to you have I Naruto..." Erza says as she grabs his hand.

"Please get well soon...sochi" Erza kisses his forehead before leaving his room. If she had stayed a little longer she would have seen there was a small smile on Naruto's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Cut! This is the first chapter of this story! I hope you like it! Please just pm me if you have any concerns or suggestion for this story as i will answer them the best I can.<strong>_

_**Please Remember to review as more reviews means faster updating! and if your're interested please read my other stories, Naruto Scarlet:Father of Titania and Wrath of the Water God! Thanks :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Yo! I'm back! now I know that some of you guys want a quick update but I have been very busy lately...some of you people with children would understand...But now I have some free time! Now before we start, for those who follow my main story Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania it is not being cancelled or deleted! The next chapter I was writing for that story was corrupted so I decided to focus on this story for a while before I rewrite the corrupted file for that story. Finally here going to be Naruto's powers:**_

_**1.) Death Magic (Self-taught and the scroll Minato gave him will contain many of it.)**_

_**2.) Armor of the Nine (He will get each armor when he meets each of the wandering Bijuu in the future.)**_

_**3.) Dark Demon Slayer (Powers given by Zeref. How? You will find out in the future.)**_

_**4.) Basic Chakra Make (Fire,water,lightning,wind,earth along with ONE sub element that will be revealed in due time, he can also walk on walls, water, etc... Who teaches him will be another surprise. He will be revealed this chapter.)**_

_**He may seem overpowered but remember for using such great powers there will always be drawbacks, what they are will be revealed later. **_

_**So without further adieu Chapter 2.**_

_**(Pleare disregard AN 2 since I have decided to change some stuff)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>*Naruto PoV*<p>

Scarlet Household, Magnolia Town, X780 one day after incident,

I groaned as I felt the sun's light hit my face and began to sit up in bed.

Looking around I found myself in bed in my room.

"Mother must have brought me here after my..." I clicked my tongue in annoyance,

"...'battle' with daddy dearest." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Getting off my bed I wince in pain as I felt several of my ribs still fractured but were healing,

"Damn that man...I wasn't strong enough! If only I could get stronger...but how?" I muttered to myself.

'I will kill you Minato mark my words...I will have you're head on a pike and put it on the highest wall for all to see.' I thought darkly.

After taking a shower I dress up in my usual clothing minus my jacket since I still had to have that damn thing fix.

Going downstairs slowly I walk towards the kitchen only to see my mother cooking...wearing her waitress outfit she usually wears when she takes the job at Yajima-san's restaurant.

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at my mother's weirdness...but who am I to judge I'm pretty weird myself.

Sighing I approach the kitchen that is also our dining room.

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Erza turned around when she felt someone entering the kitchen only to see her son with his usual stoic face,

"Good morning Naruto, how are you feeling?" Erza asked hoping to try and fix her relationship with her son,

Naruto eyes seem to glow red before turning back cold blue,

"Weak...If only I was strong enough to kill that man..." He said darkly as a small amount of dark aura surround him.

Erza couldn't help but look at her son sadly.

'The path he is heading is going to lead to darkness...I have to steer him away, I hope he listens to me. I think It's about time I took my role as a mother seriously...even if he rejects me I will just have to keep trying until he accepts me. And as of now It's my job to lead him away from that path he walks.'

Erza requires into her normal clothing minus the armor and the black shirt replacing it with her favorite white blouse.

She approaches Naruto and goes down to his level,

"Naruto...I know you're angry...but the path you walk is filled with pain, anger, and bitterness." She tells him softly.

"How would you know?" Naruto snarls at his mother losing his cool,

'How dare she...5 years of ignoring me like the fucking plague and she FINALLY decides to come into my life!' He thought angrily.

Erza gives Naruto a sad smile,

"Because...My old friend, Jellal Fernandez, walked the same path as you...when we were slaves he practiced his magic in secret hoping to kill the slavers someday, but in his quest for power he began to fall into madness and eventually when I led the revolt...He did do his life goal,he killed all the slavers but after that he was nothing but a shell of his former self...He killed all the surviving slaves except for a few and kicked me out of the tower...(1) my point is that you're path will lead you the same way Jellal did." Erza tells her son.

Naruto, now calm, just looked at his mother in shock,

'W-what? I...I refuse to go the same way as this Jellal person...but what's the reason now of why I want to get stronger?' He thought to himself.

Naruto looks at his mother,

"W-what do I do now?" Naruto sits in a chair and contemplated what reason he has to become stronger.

'Fame? Power? Prestige?' He thought to himself with confusion.

Erza smiles and is very happy that she was able to steer him away,

"Perhaps, you should find someone precious worth protecting." Erza tells Naruto.

"Someone precious?" He says with confused.

Erza nods,"Yeah...you see only when one finds something precious to protect will they truly find true strength. My precious people are our guildmates...and you."

Naruto looks away,

"I..I want to protect the guild and its members, Mira,Laxus,Gray,Natsu,Happy,Jiji, and many others...'and perhaps you kaa-chan.'" He tells Erza while thinking the last part.

Erza smiles before going to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a scroll,

"This scroll was given by you're...father..." Naruto scowls at the mention of his so called father.

"...He says that the scroll is filled with many dark attacks he created over the years. And want you to learn them for some reason."

Naruto takes the scroll and looks through it.

'Hmm perphaps you aren't as bad as you seem...' Naruto thought with a slight smirk.

He looks up to his mother,

"Kaa...san..." Erza smiles brightly that Naruto no longer calls her 'Kaa-sama',

"...I will be training with these all day today, so I will be coming home late..."

This earned him a slight bonk to the head,

"Why don't you eat some breakfast first after all I spent all morning cooking all this..." She says with slightly sickening sweet tone that Naruto didn't catch.

"I can hunt in the fore..." He couldn't finish as Erza leaked out KI and nine strands of her hair seem to float behind her.

"I said...Let's eat breakfast." She says with a eye smile, her hair still waving behind her, and all while she has a sickening sweet smile on. (2)

Naruto for the first time felt true fear wash over him,

"A-aye, I am very famished right now..." He says white as snow.

Erza seem to return to normal,

"Good! Let's eat."

Naruto sweatdropped at the 360 degrees turn of mood by his mother. He shakes his head and begins eating.

* * *

><p>X782 Strauss Siblings, Natsu, Happy, and Naruto,<p>

It has been two years since Erza and Naruto's talk, while their relationship was improving Naruto seem still to hesitant to fully mend their relationship but his mother was making it hard for him to avoid her as she can be very...convincing...when she wants to.

After mastering everything in the scroll his 'father' gave him he became a official Fairy Tail Mage, this made Mira, Laxus, and Erza proud. He also trained in the Requip and kenjutsu under his mother's guidance. He also is being trained in Rune Seals taught by Levy and Freed and much to their surprise the boy is a prodigy in the art as he took everything like a sponge. Laxus trained him in hand to hand combat with the help of Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. In academics Levy, Makarov, Porlyusica, and Mirajane tutored him.

All in all he is a middle A-Class Mage, easily stronger than 80 percent of the guild memebers.

Currently he is assisting Mira and her siblings along with Natsu and Happy on a S-Class mission to hunt down a extremely powerful monster that has been terrorizing town in past decade.

Naruto's appearance haven't chance except he now wears a necklace with a green gem in it that s me to glow, It was given to him by a VERY old woman named Tsunade on one of his mission in a old town call Tanzuka (3), he also sported a nodachi (Imagine the one Tobirama used when he was younger.) behind him, It was a gift from his mother.

"I'm all fired up! I can't wait to kick that monster's ass!" Natsu yells with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Aye Sir!" The flying blue cat yelled in agreement.

"It's MANLY to slay monsters!" Elfman roared.

Lissanna merely giggled at her brother and best friend.

Mirajane however already had numerous amounts of tick marks on her forehead and her eyebrow was twitching madly.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped at the cowering trio.

"Ma, ma, Mira-obachan ,calm down, you might pop a blood vessel." Naruto says with a bored face as the the five have been walking for several hours.

Mira had a 360 turn of mood as she was smiling sweetly at Naruto,

"Aw, Thanks for the concern Naru-chan!" She cooed at him while pinching his right cheek much to his annoyance.

The other four companions face faulted at Mira's change of attitude.

'Talk about mood swings...' Natsu thought.

It was another three hours of walking until they reached a small village.

The village, Littleroot, was nothing special there was several houses and a big town hall in the center. The five wizards quickly made their way towards the town hall where they were greeted by a middle age looking man.

"Ah hello travelers! Welcome to Littleroot Village. My name is Birch, the town's mayor." The man now named Birch greeted them.

"Hello Birch-san, my name is Mirajane Strauss and these are my siblings Elfman and Lissanna." Mira says.

"Hi!" Lissanna greets warmly.

"MAN!" Elfman roared much to the Fairy Tail group's embarrassment.

"Er...Man?" Birch asked confused with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"Just ignore him. My name is Naruto Scarlet, pleasure to meet you Birch-san." Naruto states with a stoic look.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my parther Happy!" Natsu says introducing himself and Happy.

"Aye Sir!"

"Oh? A magical flying, talking, blue cat?" Birch says with a slight exited tone in his voice.

"Aye Sir!" Happy once again says.

"Magnificent..." Birch says with stars in his eyes.

"Er...could we get on to topic?" Naruto says with a slightly impatient tone.

"Right...Sorry about that I'm an magical animal researcher you see." Birch says with a sheepish grin before he got serious,

"Might I assume you are Fairy Tail Mages?" He asked them.

"Aye, we're here to help you with the monster problem you have." Mira states professionally.

"Thank Kami...We have been trying to slay that beast for years and have failed which caused us to loose so many good men, including the mayor before me, Norman. That statue in the village square is dedicated to him."

"You don't have to worry anymore Birch-san, because by the end of tomorrow that beast is dead." Naruto states confidently With Natsu and Elfman nodding with grins behind him.

"Good. Now I know you must be tired from all that walking so I have set up a guest house for all of you. Now if will follow me." Birch says as he gestures the mages to follow him.

The house was relatively small with two rooms.

"Sorry about the living arrangements Hehe, it's the best Littleroot has to offer."

"No it's fine, we all can split and share anyways." Mira says waving off the mayor's apology.

"Thanks you and goodnight!" Birch says with s smile before walking back to his office.

Mira turns to the rest of her team,

"Alright, tomorrow we wake up early so we can begin teaching this beast down and put it down for these villagers. So sleep early." She tells them.

"Aye!" All except Naruto says.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruto says in his mind. Oh how right is he.

The group woke up the next morning energized and ready to battle. After a hearty breakfast in the mayor's house the group began to make their way towards the last known location of the monster.

They traveled for thurts minutes until they found ape looking beast in a clearing sitting and almost like it was waiting for them.

The ape like monster looked at each of the mages before stopping and looking directly at Naruto, who just glared at it.

It roared directly at Naruto challenging him.

The group all prepared to fight the beast only for Naruto to stop them.

"Stop. I will face the beast alone." He tells them.

"W-what? Are you mad Naruto?! This is a S-Class beast! You're mother will kill me if anything happens to you." Mira says shocked.

"I can handle it...If you see that I'm struggling, you may interfere."

The group looked reluctant but caved in to his demands.

"Fine...but no ramen for 1 week when we get back home!" Mira says with a motherly tone.

Naruto freezes before he got himself togethere again,

"I-I-It's w-worth it." Naruto forced out.

Regaining his composure he put on his stoic face with hisnsword on his hand ready to battle.

The beast roars and charges forward.

Naruto jumps up avoiding the beast and lands a hard kick to its back sending it sprawling to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto mocked.

"I will annihilate you human!" The beast roared in fury.

"Oh? It can talk? Well then if you want to get me, come at me!" He taunted.

The beast roared and brought its fist up ready to punch Naruto.

Naruto's pupil became red with a black circles on each of it while dark mists seem to go around him.

"Let's get wild!" He shouted before charging forward.

Adding dark magic into his fist he aims at the beast's stomach yelling,

"**Dāku ken**!" (Dark Fist!)

The beast yelled in agony as the punch connected sending it flying towards a tree going thought it.

On the side lines,

The group look in awe at the young boy's power.

"W-wow, I never expected him to be this strong." Lissanna says in awe.

"Naruto is a man!" Elfman declares proud at his surrogate little brother.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! I will definely fight him again when we reach home!" Natsu shouts with his fist pumped up on fire.

"Aye Sir! But he will properly kick yoo're ass again Natsu." Happy stated.

"Yeah you're...WHAT WAS THAT HAPPY?! Come back here you stupid feeling!" Natsu shouted enraged while chasing the flying cat around.

"AH! Lissanna help me! Natsu is trying to kill me!" Happy cried out.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Lissanna shouted effectivly silencing the duo.

Mira just shook her head at the banter behind her before looking back at her surrogate son's fight. She is very proud right now at Naruto's strength and she was sure if Erza was there with her she would be proud as well.

Back at the fight,

"I will crush you!" The beast roared attempting another but charge at it's opponent.

"**Dark Repulse**!" A dome surrounded Naruto sending everything within it's reach flying.

The beast roared in agony as it once again was sent flying crashing in an Boulder.

"**Dark Chēn**!" (Dark Chains)

Dark Magic chains sorouted from Naruto's back entangle the beast and constricting it to the Boulder.

"Enough games! It's time to end this!" Naruto declares As he stand strong in front of the beast.

He does wierd gestures (Imagine what Zeref does when he kills Hades) as his red pupils glow and dark magic seem to grow thicker around him.

"For every man,woman, child you have slain you shall pay the ultimate price!"

"**Repent**." A dome of dark magic engulf the beast as it screamed in agony.

When the dome died down the beast seem to stay in place unmoving. Naruto fell on both knees panting heavily.

"N-need to work on magic control on that move." He mutters to himself.

He hears running behind him and saw the rest of the group heading towards him.

"NARU-CHAN! Are you hurt?" Mira says as she engulfs him in a hug.

"I'm fine...but the beast is still alive...there wasn't enough death magic to kill it immediately but it will die a slow painful death."

They all turn to the beast who groaned.

Mira stands up and prepares to kill it only to be stopped by Elfman.

"Sis! Let me take it over!"

Mira's eyes widen,

"Are you sure?"

Elfman nodded with a grin,

"Of course! It's very unmanly that both my sisters can go ful take over and I can't!"

Mira looks at him seriously before reluctantly nodding.

Elfman steps in front of the dying beast and touches it's head,

"**Soul Take Over**!" As the beast seem to be absorbed within Elfman in a glow of white light, all failed to notice the sinister smirk on it's face.

After a while the light died down and Elfman in full take over form of the beast.

"Elfman?" Mira asked in concern.

The beast grinned,

"MAN! This beast is not strong enough to control me!" The beast-Elfman says.

All let a sigh of relief out.

'That's what you think human.' A dark voice withing Elfman said.

Elfman blinks,

"Huh?" He managed to say out before he violently punches Mira sending her flying and hitting the dirt injuring her leg.

The group looked in shock as the Beast laughed,

"Foolish human thinking he can control me!" It says.

Natsu jumps into action,

"**Karyū no Tekken**!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) he shouted.

The beast laughs and ducks before countering by slapping Natsu in a tree unconscious.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lissanna yells.

Naruto jumps several feet away from he beast with blade in his hands ready for round two.

'Kuso! I can't use any of my dark Magic without killing Elfman...and all I have in my equip space are weapons.' He thought to himself.

"Hahahaha! Not so strong now without your dark magic are ya boy?" The beast mocked.

Naruto narrows his eyes,

"I don't need my dark magic to deafeat you."

He rushes forward blade in his arm ready to incapacitate the beast to weaken it enough for Elfman to take back control of his body.

"Haaa!" Naruto shouted aiming for the beast's leg, the beast jumps up and kicks him away knocking him into a tree.

"Hahahaha! This body had made me better, stronger, and faster than before! But I have to admit that Elfman as you call him is putting up a good fight of trying to regain control."

Naruto watches wearly and unable to do anything as blood began pouring down his head and his world getting dark, the last thing he saw was Lissanna standing in front of Elfman or the Beast.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Mindscape<p>

Drip...

Drop...

Naruto woke up to the sound of water dripping and looked around to see he was currently in an dark sewer area with the ground filled with eater.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He asked himself.

"You're in your mindscape." A voice told him from behind.

He immediately got into defensive position only to see a man behind him.

The man like him has golden blonde spiky hair, without the red highlights, and blue glowing eyes. But the feature that made him not lash out to the man was the three whisker like marks on the man's cheeks, so this man is not his 'father'. The man is wearing blue long sleeve shirt along with blue pants, he has a green military-like vest over his shirt, wearing black ninja tabis, and had bandages around his shins with poaches on it, on his forehead is a headband with a metal plate on the center that had the engraving of a leaf on it, to finish it off he had a drak orange haori on with black flames on the bottom and the writing 'Seventh Hokage' on the back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki you're past life. A pleasure to meet you Naruto Scarlet."

Naruto S. Was gapping in shock as a legendary hero that considered a legend by many is standing before him and telling him he is his reincarnation.

"Wh-I-But-Huh?" Naruto S. sputtered.

"Hahaha easy now you." Naruto U. Says amused by his reincarnation's reaction.

After a couple minutes Naruto S. managed to be able to speak again,

"Why are you here then?"

Naruto U. Suddenly got serious,

"You will play a major roll in the future. I'm here to teach you the basics of chakra and all elements, once you get the basics down you're on you're own in mastering and creating new techniques with those I taught you. Do you follow me so far?"

"Yes, I play a major roll in the future and you will teach me all about chakra and once I get the basics down I'm on my wn right?"

Naruto U. blinks before sulking,

"Why is my reincarnation smarter than me?"

Naruto S. Sweatdrops,

'This guy is me in the last life? Wow I was such a clown.'

"I heard that!" The sulking Uzumaki shouts.

"Let's get back to topic please." Naruto S. says slightly annoyed.

Naruto U. Get up like nothing happened before continuing,

"As of now we don't have that time, so I will give some knowledge on one of my signature moves when I was still a young Genin."

He touches Naruto S.'s forehead and gives him new memories,

"Oh and by the way, only 3 minutes have past on the outside world. Good luck Scarlet!"

* * *

><p>Outside World,<p>

Naruto wakes up and sees that the monster slapped Lissanna away several meters into many trees. Narrowing his eyes in anger he rushes foreward into the beast blindsiding it with powerful kick to the head sending it tumbling down.

The beast get up and glares at Naruto as it now sported a scar going down below it's left eye,

"Back for more boy?" It snarled at Naruto.

"Yes, I'm here to return the favor!"

Crossing his fingers togethere he shouted,

"**Chakra Make:** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)

Several poofs later, several copies of Naruto appeared around him all glaring at the beast that stepped back in fear.

"Let's go boys!" Naruto commanded.

"Aye boss!" The clones chorused.

They all started beating the beast up wards before the original slammed it back down with a kick yelling,

"**Uzumaki Rendan**!"

The beast was now unconscious and reverted back to Elfman who stood up and limped his way to Lissanna and Mira.

"Oh Kami no! I'm sorry Lissanna! Please forgive me!" Elfman cried as he and Mira held on into Lissanna who was now very weak.

Naruto helped Natsu up and both stood crying knowing that their friend might not make it. This especially hit Natsu and Happy hard.

The youngest Strauss's body soon started to disappear as all cried out at her to stay but there was little they could do.

"LISSANNAAAAA!" Mirajane cried out to the heavens as Elfman criee and kept blaming himself.

Natsu was hugging Happy as both cried hard while Natsu was swearing to grow stronger.

Naruto already badly hurt and used most of his magical powers and losing one of his sisters started to grow weak and his world spinning before his eyes rolled behind his head and hitting the ground not hearing the cries of Mira and Natsu.

* * *

><p>End! This is a half sad half action chapter I hopped you all like it! Sorry again for the late updates, as You all know how hard it is to raise children and working. But now I'm at Christmas Vacation and I have lots of time right at my leisure. So again thanks for reading and await the next chapter.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Follow and Fav! ㈳6

(1) A different Jellal and Tower of Heaven Arc later...

(2) Guess who's reincarnation she is. :p

(3) Yes Tsunade is still in fact alive but very old. The reason and how...will be shown in later chapters. She won't play an important roll in the story so don't worry about her too much.


	3. Poll 1

Should Erza be able to use Chakra Chain:

A- Yes

B-No

Polls will end in Friday when the new chapter is up.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN- Yo! And welcome back! First of let me thank the people who reviewed, faved, and followed. For those wanswering about my first story, Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania, I am still unfortunately working on the chapter and was greatly discouraged when the first file I made was corrupted, so for now, I will work on this story. Lastly for those interested in adopting Wrath of the Water God, just PM me.**_

_**Here are the vote results for whether Erza should be able to use Chakra Chains:**_

_**Yes- 38**_

_**No- 33**_

_**Winner: Yes**_

_**Erza in the future will be able to use chakra chains in the future, but she won't have access to it until she meets Kushina, much like Naruto met Naruto U.**_

_**So without further notice let us begins Chapter 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>Littleroot Village, The next day,<p>

Naruto wakes up with a groan and attempts to sit up only to feel the pain as sits up. He looks down and sees that bandages covered his rib abdomen and also around his forehead and right arm.

"What happened...?" He asked himself before the events of the yesterday hit him like a freight train.

Eyes widening he gets up ignoring the pain and runs to the door and opening it yelling,

"LISSANNA-NEE-CHAN!" He yelled as he attempts run only to fall before he attempts to run again,

A pair of slender arms bring him to an embrace and turn to see Mirajane with tears in her eyes.

"M-Mira-Obachan? Whe-where's Lissanna-neechan?" He asked.

"She, she's gone Naru-chan..." Before she started crying again.

Natsu and Elfman came out of their rooms and comforted Mira.

"I-it's my fault Naruto...I was too prideful and full of my self that I believed I could control the beast...*sobs* I-I'm a failure..." Elfman says sadly.

Mira looks at him and brings her younger brother into a hug,

"Shh...Elfman it isn't your fault Lissanna wouldn't want you too sulk around so much..."

"He's right bro! She would want us to be happy, and move on...you know how she was..." Natsu says.

Before any other conversation could the three wizards felt magic pressure rising and looked to see Naruto whose pupils are red and dark aura surrounding him.

"It isn't your fault Elf-nichan...If only I had put enough power into my **repent**...Lissanna could have lived...but I'm still too weak..." Naruto says as tears pour down and his fist clenched to the point blood started seeping off his fist.

"Naruto-chan...calm down, It wasn't anyone's fault..." Mira began but was cut off by Naruto,

"NO! This is My fault! If only I was strong enough...!" Naruto falls down his knees and as his dark aura began to produce some red lightning.

'No! If this keeps up he could potentially wipe out the entire town!' Mira thought in panick.

"I'm so weak...I'm sorry Lissanna-neechan, if only..." The dark aura begins to rot everything around him and the Lightning seem to hit the walls, celing, and floor leaving a small smoking crater.

Mira rushes forward ignoring the pain form the aura and the red lightning that seem to seep away her magical powers,

'I..I'm loosing my magic..,but I don't care Naruto needs to calm down and is this is the price to pay so be it!' she thought with conviction.

"Na-Naruto! Stop It! Please don't blame yourself, Lissanna wouldn't want to see you like this."

Naruto looked up to Mira with wide eyes,

"Please Naruto...for Lissanna's sake don't blame yourself and continue to be happy...It's what she would have wanted." Mira says as she hugs Naruto tighter despite the pain of the aura and red lightning And she could feel most of her power gone.

Naruto seem to finally snap back to his senses and the dark aura along with the red lightning seem to disappear.

"Y-you're right...Lissanna wouldn't want this..." Naruto says.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they managed to control Naruto before he could wipe out the town by accident.

"Cmon we need to head back home...th-the guild needs to know what happened." Mira says and everyone nods in agreement.

Naruto looks down at his hand and add some dark magic noticing some red lightning in it.

'This...is new. I guess that some elements add into my deaths agin depending on my emotion like now..." He thought to himself,he decided to worry about it later and maybe get Laxus to help him.

Magnolia Town several days later,

The group went back to the guild hall low in spirit and the other members seem to notice.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Erza went to her son and notice he is depress.

Naruto looks up with some tears going down and looks at the remaining Strauss siblings.

"It's L-Lissanna...Sh-she's gone!" She explained what happened before she starts sobbing with Elfman comforting her. Natsu and Happy left to grieve.

The rest of the guild was frozen in shock before they finally snapped back to reality. Many started crying, especially Levy as she was very close with Lissanna. Many others including Cana drank their beer to drown their sorrow. Laxus went down to Mira and hugged her allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Erza saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and she hugged him. Naruto allowed all the tears he was holding back to flow as he sobbed in Erza's shoulder.

"...Mira let's talk in my office...you too Naruto, Erza you may come as well." Makarov says gently as he is also trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Elfman...please go to he infirmary and rest for a while I will talk with you later. Go on lad." Elfman nodded and walk towards the Infirmary with Evergreen surprisingly helping him.

Makarov sat in his chair quietly as Erza hugged and comforted Mira while Naruto sad in his chair quietly as well looking at a picture of himself when he was one and a younger Lissanna.

"Mira...do you want to take a break from taking missions for a while?" Makarov says.

Mira smiles sadly,

"Master...I would like to quit taking missions indefinitely and maybe work in the bar."

Makarov, Erza, and Naruto looked shocked.

"Mira-Obasan..." Naruto says sadly while Mira just pats him in the head gently.

"Mira...are you sure?" Erza asked the younger woman.

"Hai sensei (1) I'm sure."

"We will gladly accept your decision Mira." Makarov says with a smile.

Mira bows before leaving.

"Kaa-san..." Naruto began as Erza and Makrov look at him curiously,

"...Can you please train me more in requip and using the sword?" Naruto says with a bow.

"Wahahahaha! Why so formal Naruto-kun?" Makarov says with a laugh making Naruto blush, a rare thing.

Erza herself giggled,

"Of course I will."

Naruto looks down with a blush on his face grumbling.

"I will be heading down..." Naruro says with Makarov and Erza following,

"So will I, I still have to talk with Elfman that poor boy is probably still blaming himself. By the way where's Natsu?"

"His usual spot by the river." Naruto tells him. The old man nods.

The three saw that the guild was almost back to normal exceptmfpr the few still grieving.

Makarov went to the infirmary to talk with Elfman while Erza and Naruto went to a booth and sat down.

"Are sure you're alright Naruto?" Erza asked with concern as she knows the feeling of loosing someone close.

"Yeah..Lisa-neechan...wouldn't want me to brood..." Naruto says with a sad smile.

"Is this why you want to get stronger? So you won't loose anyone else?"

Naruto nods.

"That's a very admirable of you kid." A voice says, they turn and see Laxus with a proud smile.

"Thanks Ojisan." Naruto says with a slight smile.

Erza suddenly received a call from her communication lacrima.

"Hold on let men are this call." She says as she stood up and left the guild.

"Hey kid, I heard from Mira-chan that you could produce red lightning?" Laxus says as he sat down.

"Hai but only when I'm extremely sad."

"Hmm well tell you what kid, let me help you with controling that lighting."

"Hai I would like that." Naruto says with a small grin.

"Hahaha! That's thespirit kid but we will start in a few days after everything is back to normal." He says before he stands up and ruffles the boy's haircand left to go back to the second floor.

He used to be cold to everyone in the guild and considered them all weakling exept for Erza as she was one of the few people that could kick his ass. He changed because Of Naruto. Back when Erza still couldn't accept Naruto and she treated him like the plague he was one of the ones who raised Naruto as he saw a lot of himself in the boy since his father, Ivan, also neglected him and so he saw as a personal mission to not let Naruto experience the same pain he did as a child. The two bonded along with Mira until he started seeing the kid as if he was his own child and Mira the same.

Naruto sat alone drinking his soda pop he ordered until a voice spoke from his head,

"Hey Scarlet, I hope you did not forget about me." The voice said.

Naruto jumps slightly before rolling his eyes,

"Of course not clown-san..."nhe said in his mind.

Inside Naruto S.'s mindscape Naruto U. sulked,

"So mean...Sasuke-teme would have liked you." He says as anime tears flowed down his eyes.

Outside his mind Naruto S. rolled his eyes,

"When do we begin training in this...'chakra' you speak of?"

"Soon, every night after you're mother and uncle trains you we will train in you're mindscape."

"Ok...and if my guild ages start asking questions of how I have this new ability?"

"Tell them you experimented and accidently created this new magic when trying out a move on you're death magic. But you can tell you're mother and master."

"I understand the master but my Kaa-san?"

Uzumaki smiles mysteriously,

"Let's just say that she was once somebody I knew back in my day."

Naruto raises an eyebrow but let's the topic go.

"Okay...Looks like I have an busy schedule in the coming days..." He smirks,

"...But I always like a good challenge."

In his mindscape Naruto Uzumaki smiles,

"Different as he is at least he has Kaa-san's reincarnation to raise him..." But he frowns,

"...But what happened to you tou-san? You should have been there for Scarlet..." His eyes narrows,

"From what Kurama told me he was a elite rune knight and was gonna be given the title of the 1st God of Ishval, but went mad a few days later...It's best I don't tell Scarlet about this since it will conflict his feelings...No he has the right to know I will tell him after his training."

Naruto U. looks up at the dark ceiling of the mindscape,

"The seal will break soon and once that happens only you can seal _her _away and I can only hope you will be ready when that moment comes." He says to himself grimly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And End! I know this chapter is short and not much action but this is just a filler for the next chapter will be the start of canon and Lucy will be introduced. Now for those worried that chakra chains might ruin Erza's fighting abilities worry not since she will only use to subdue Naruto when his darker emotions, bloodlust and rage, influences his mind when using his death magic. <strong>_

_**So please leave you're reviews of what what to u thing of today's chapter and if you're new please follow and favorite, thanks! ㈳5**_

_**(1) Since their age difference is a bit far apart they won't be rivals, sometime after the incident of chapter 1 Mira asked Erza to teach her to be able to use blades so yeah that's the back story of their relationship.**_


End file.
